A Deeper Shade Of Red
by Silence in the Shadows
Summary: An arrow, a jewel, two hearts trapped together in Hell. Read to find out! NarXKag. Rated M just in case. Read and Review! I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.


**This is my first attempt at a NarakuXKagome story. **

**If I should continue, tell me in a REVIEW. If you don't I going to stop writing this story.**

**The perspectives go from different characters but mostly from Kagome to Naraku, I hope you don't confused.**

**youkai=demon**

**taijiya=demon slayer**

**houshi=monk**

**miko=priestess**

**hanyou=half demon**

**inu-dog**

**nee-chan=sister**

* * *

It was here in Inuyasha's forest,; this is where it started and this is where it should end. The final battle had come. Naraku's demons flooded the area, making escape impossible. The ground was soaked in blood, it was completely ravaged by the war. Inuyasha was unleashing Tetsusaiga's pride and glory, the Wind Scar. It destroyed swarms of youkai but more came to take their place. There was just no end. We were in the tunnel, we just couldn't see the light.

I looked to my sides, my comrades, my brothers in arms, my family stood beside me. They tried to stay strong but I could see the battle had taken its toll on their bodies. I couldn't blame them, my body too was growing weary from the fight. I looked to see Miroku with his palm raised as it sucked in more and more of Naraku's minions, including his poisonous insects. I could see the pain in his face knowing he was trying to endure the effects of the poison no doubt running through his veins. I turned my head at the yelling of my name. There was my sister Sango warning me as a tentacle shot towards me. I readied my arrow and shot it. The tentacle instantly purified. I focused more at Sango as she lifted her Hiraikotsu over her head then hurled it to a small cluster of youkai. She was covered in cuts and bruises, my eyes filled with unshed tears. I felt sorrow for her and pride. Sango was so strong. I was proud she was my sister. She looked graceful even there, she had a passion I could only hope to have. This had to end soon, I couldn't bear their pain. A burst of wind was released, yet another Wind Scar. My eyes shot toward a figure in red, Inuyasha. He was breaking down Naraku's barrier with his Red Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru stood nearby and rammed his Toukijin into the barrier. It cracked, it was close to its breaking point. Just a bit further. An arrow flew past my face, hitting the barrier and successfully shattering it into a million pieces. I touched my cheek, it felt wet. I looked on my fingers,it was blood. I turned around already knowing who I was about to face. Kikyo, the former protector of the Shikon no Tama and so called 'original'.

Kikyo gave a cold glare, she meant to to hurt her. It was a warning and the message was clear in her eyes '_Stay out of my way.' _Kagome's heart clenched, not out of sorrow but hatred. Inuyasha was constantly saying that she was a cheap intimation compared to Kikyo. I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Now was not the time. Everyone raced and gathered around Naraku, they all wanted a chance to destroy him. It was time for their revenge. I started to run toward them, after a couple of meters I felt something wrap around my ankles. I looked and to see soul collectors gathering around my legs and arms, restraining me. I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. "You have no business being here, copy." said in a cold emotionless voice that could only belong to Kikyo.

I looked at her and said "What do you mean? I have every right to be here as you!" Sometimes she _really_ knows how to _piss me off_.

"You think you do but you are wrong." she replied. I narrowed my eyes," Tell me Kikyo. I honestly want to know how wrong I am." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. "_No_ you tell me what Naraku has done to you. Not to your friends or because of them. Not because youryou're my reincarnation. What has Naraku done to you solely just to hurt you?" she said. Kikyo looked intently at her, waiting for her answer.

"He-he-e......um...he...." I struggled for words. She had me.

"You have no need to hurt Naraku. You hold no pain or anger. Everyone here seeks vengeance except for you." she said with bitterness in her voice. She was right, Kagome couldn't believe it but she was_ right_.

"I still have the right to be here for my friends. Naraku has hurt so many, the pain has to end. I-I have-ve to help them-m!" Damn, I stuttered. I was still not over the shock of her being right. It was like seeing a UFO for the first time. It just felt......unnatural.

"Look at them. They have forgotten about you. They do not care now. All they want is their revenge. You will only serve to get in their way. Now leave, I must get my revenge, also." The soul collectors released their hold of my legs and arms. She started to walked toward the battle. I looked at my friends, they were caught in heated battle. They were so consumed in revenge. Kikyo was _right_ again._ Again_. It didn't matter. They were still my friends and I had to be by their side! I ran past Kikyo, trying to get to my friends as fast as I could.I felt Kikyo's dark stare boring into my back. I could care less what she thought, I know she hated hated me. Why should I waste precious time arguing while my friends are fighting for their lives? Kagome's legs carried her toward the battlefield, no idea what was in store for her."Insolent girl." Kikyo spat with spite and hatred laced in her voice. A wicked determination gleamed in her eyes as they followed Kagome's retreating figure.

* * *

_Naraku_  
I stood here in all his malicious glory. I felt cruel smirk upon my lips at seeing my enemies fall one by one. The houshi had collapsed due to my insect's poisonous venom I so masterfully created myself. The taijiya was sprawled across the ground clutching her little brother, the combination of blood loss and exhaustion made her unable to carry out the rest of her revenge. Her face carried aan expression of anguish. It brought me joy to have caused it. Her brother Kohaku wasn't moving and his face was also a pained one.

Although they had broken through the main exterior barrier, I already had several more in place. The taiyoukai of the West, Sesshomaru kept battering his Toukijin into the second barrier with the help of his half-breed brother. He summoned his Wind Scar once again, blasting it toward the barrier with full force. An arrow shot through and the second barrier shattered into oblivion. They still had five more to go. The arrow must have come from Kikyo. She wouldn't make any difference. I doubted they would survive, at the end of this battle I would possess the completed Shikon no Tama. All I needed now was the last and final shard. According to the information my minions and I had gathered, the last shard was in the possession of the miko, Kagome.

I peered beyond to the distance until I finally settled my eyes on two figures, Kikyo and Kagome. How delicious, Kikyo was having a discussion with her reincarnation. Judging by their looks neither were too happy. Kikyo had the same blank look on her face though it held a cold indifference toward her copy. I looked toward Kagome when something caught my eye. I lowered his gaze a little to see soul collectors wrapped around her body. _So she was forced to have an audience with Kikyo? How interesting, interesting indeed._ I thought. He adjusted my gaze in the direction of her face, I could see the hate and anger glinting in her eyes. It surprised me to see such an expression on her face. She had always been kind and loving in nature. It seemed she was not all she appeared to be. Her faced was a bit flushed, it was quite appealing nevertheless I would take the jewel shard from her. Perhaps she could be of some use to me once the battle was done. That was, if she didn't get herself killed first. The image of Kagome covered in blood burst into my mind and for some unknown reason this did not please me. Not like the pleasure it gave me when I slaughtered others.

I stared at them, observing silently. Kikyo was talking and Kagome was listening. Kikyo paused waiting for Kagome to answer. Kagome's began to move and then she became more and more flustered. Frustration and shock flashed upon her face. _What did Kikyo tell her? _I wondered. I started to get curious, Kikyo talked more then it seemed she ordered her soul collectors to release her. They unraveled themselves from her person and followed their mistress who was headed this way. I focused again on Kagome who stood there in a shocked stupor. Then anger crossed her features as she ran full speed toward me. Let the games begin.

* * *

_Kagome_

When I reached the battlefield I saw Miroku lying on the floor,. I rushed forward, hoping he wasn't dead. His pulse was weak and his breathing shallow. He was convulsing. I rummaged through the first aid kit and found the anti-venom. I grabbed as much as could and reached for my water bottle. There was no time to hesitate, I swallowed the anti-venom and drank some water. I pressed my mouth against his, forced the mixture down his throat. He swallowed and I checked his breathing hoping it would take effect soon. After a couple of moments his breathing was slowly getting better. He stated to relax more. I took out a blanket and laid it over him. I got up and looked for Sango. I gasped, she was not to far away covered in blood. I ran to her as fast as I could and rolled her onto her back. I looked to see Kohaku, he was hurt too. They both had severe injuries, I concentrated my powers to my hands. Sparks came out of my fingertips. I sewed their most dangerous wounds, they started clotting on their own. I had to check them for any more. It was getting a little too serious for my liking. Their lives were at stake.

* * *

_Naraku_  
I saw the miko tending to her comrades wounds, how kind of her. She was being the kind hearted miko he knew. I looked while she tried to help the houshi, going through that strange yellow bag of hers. Then swallowed something and moved toward her fallen friend. Anger and jealousy swirled in the pits of my stomach. _SHE'S KISSING HIM?!_ My tentacles shot forth from my body trying to snatch the little whore. A saw a white flash and I felt a searing pain, I couldn't feel my tentacles anymore. I recoiled myself in the depths of my barriers. It was that damn taiyoukai and that stupid sword of his, Toukijin. I should have never let my guard down for that stupid wench.

I clasped the incomplete Shikon no Tama in my hand, its corrupted power flowing inside me and giving me strength to regenerate myself. I felt the burning of my anger once more, my patience wearing a little too thin. I drew more energy from the jewel, looking for the girl once more. She went to tend to the taijiya and her brother Kohaku. Too bad he was no longer under my control, lucky she was much closer to me than before. She was focusing most of her powers on healing her friends, leaving her defenseless. I could feel a smile creep upon my lips. Now I had to find a way around the Inu brothers, which was an easy feat on its own. The half breed was a fool, easy to manipulate. His brother was a slightly more challenging, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I felt a familiar presence grow near, Kikyo. Her timing was perfect. I called for one of my insects and whispered to it a message to send to Kanna and Kagura. _Attack Kikyo. Make sure to keep the hanyou busy as well._Once the insect left I summoned another to send a message to my son, Hakudoshi. _Engage Sesshomaru in combat. Make sure his attention is completely on you. Keep him distracted. If you have a chance to kill him off, do not hesitate to do so._ Then it departed.

It did not take long for my children to appear, they followed my commands. I took out Kagura's heart and gave it a little pressure. I looked to my daughter, she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I shot her a warning glare. She would pay dearly if she were to betray me once again. I decided to wait awhile before I snatched up the priestess Kagome. I watched her as she desperately tried to help her friends. Soon she would be in my possession. I was thinking of all the ways she could be of use to me._Ku ku ku ku ku ku_......_soon, my dear Kagome, you will belong to me._

* * *

_Kagura_  
My chest hurt still. I hated Naraku! I hated that bastard! How dare he order me around! " Sister, your anger is meaningless. It will do nothing to save you." said Kanna. I looked down on my sister, my eyes softened a little. I pitied her, Naraku never gave her any emotion. He did that so she would be completely obedient, it sickened me. She was a child, she deserved to live the life a carefree child. She stared ahead with the same emotionless expression on her face. I wanted her free, too, we could live together in peace.

(Start a new paragraph any time someone else speaks)" Your pity towards me is not necessary. Let us do as father orders."she said.

"He isn't our father!"I screamed. " He doesn't deserve to be called that!" I hated him with a passion. What kind of father would treat his children this way?

"Look sister."

I looked up to see Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga standing protectively in front of Kikyo. " Today ya die, bitch!" he yelled as he came forward swinging his sword wildly at us. "Wind Scar!" I narrowed my eyes, the mutt just never could learn. Kanna stepped forward, her mirror in her arms. History repeated itself once more as Kanna's mirror swallowed up his Wind Scar then sent it back towards him. The foolish mutt tried to dodge but it swallow up most of his body. I turned to see if the clay bitch was dead, to my surprise she was still alive. I felt a holy presence in the air. _So it was a barrier._ I smelt fire, it was burning around me and Kikyo. We were cut of from Kanna and the mutt. what was she trying to do?

" What trickery is this, priestess!" I yelled at her. What was she trying to do, what did she want from me? Kikyo narrowed her eyes at me. " We need to talk. Do you still wish to be free from Naraku, Kagura of the Wind?" she said in a teasing manner. I didn't like her, I never did. Something about her didn't feel right.

" Yes! But what does that have to with you? What do you want from me?!" I yelled frustrated at her little mind games. Sometimes I'd think she was as sadistic as that bastard Naraku. Another reason I didn't like her.

"I want to send him to the pits of Hell. I want to know if you'd like to assist me?" she said. My eyes widened considerably. I never thought she would make a deal like that. Could she really do that?

" If I were to say yes, how would we kill that bastard?" I questioned.

" I just need you to create weaknesses in the barriers. I will conjure enough purifying spirit energy and infuse it in a single arrow. Then I will shoot it directly at his heart. A rift will open up dragging him into Hell like he deserves. It is as simple as that. "she said with a wicked smile. It all sounded so perfect. But I was not a fool.

"But, I cannot weaken the barriers on my own. They are controlled by Naraku." I said with disappointment in my voice. I couldn't help it even if it was Kikyo. I wanted freedom. To be free as the wind. It was my deepest desire.

"You will use these." she said as she took out sutra scrolls. " Place them one by one on each barrier. When I shoot the arrow they will activate simultaneously. My arrow will pierce through them easily." she said. It made sense but I found another flaw in her plan.

"What about the final barrier? It is Naraku's personal barrier. It is the most powerful of them all!" I said. If only I could just get close enough, just a little. If..I.. coul-ld...I.."Do not worry, I have a way already to get past it." she said silkily. My mouth gaped a little, could she truly be that strong? Impossible. She threw the sutras at my feet. I picked them up and stared at her.

"How?" I said breathlessly. The shock clearly written on my face.

"Oh Kagura of The Wing, you will see soon enough. You will all see soon enough." she said as she conjured another holy barrier. I could feel a rift in the wind. Shit. I turned to my side to see the fire has dissolved and a wind scar headed strait for me. "Dance of the Dragon!" I yelled out as I waved my fan. Luckily I did it just in time, it disrupted Inuyasha's Wind Scar before it had a chance to reach me.

" Get away from my Kikyo!" yelled the stupid hanyou. I felt Kanna near my side.

"Are you alright sister?" she asked.

"No, I need sometime to recuperate. Please take care of them while I rest." I asked. I hope she didn't see through my lie.

"Yes, sister. Go rest." I looked at Kanna with an appreciative smile. _Don't worry Kanna, we will be free soon. I promise._ I thought. I took my feather out of my hair and then I was off into the wind. With the sutras in my hand, I went to go Kikyo's bidding. Even though I disliked it, I was still hoping her plan worked.

* * *

Kanna stared at her sister as she left. She had known Kagura was lying. "Good luck sister. " She cast one more look toward Kagura. "Stay safe for me, nee-chan."

* * *

_Naraku_  
It seemed my children had succeeded. I saw Hakudoshi battling with Sesshomaru, evenly matched. I looked for my daughters and saw fire dance around them. It seemed that Inuyasha and Kikyo were taken care of at the moment. Now for my prize. My newly grown tentacles snaked out from my body and inched closer to the young priestess. I could see her stiffen a bit and turn around hesitantly. I looked at the fear and surprise flash across her angelic features.

It gave him a sick twisted pleasure as he watched her reach for her bow and arrows. At that time he choose to wrap his tentacles around her waist. Dragging her from her weapons, leaving her struggling for her life. Her expression, priceless. She was so fearful but he could swear he saw a glimmer of anger and frustration. Her cheeks flushed once more and her rosy lips parted just slightly. It made him want her even more. But he set these thoughts aside for now, his main concentration, the last jewel fragment. It swung around her neck just waiting for him to take it. It was only a matter of time. She was getting closer by the second. It was his time! He would gain all the power he wanted! "Watch as I complete the fully corrupted Shikon no Tama! Witness me as I gain ultimate power! Envy me as I become a full fledged demon!"

Oh yes, victory was ever so sweet.

* * *

_Kagome_

I should have seen him coming! I tried to get my bow and arrow but I was to late. He wrapped his vile tentacles around me, then he started to drag me toward him. I saw the triumphant smile on his face. I struggled against his hold, I tried to purify  
him, I tried everything! It wasn't doing anything! "Inuyasha!" I screamed but he was busy focusing on Kikyo. Bastard! I heard Naraku yelling but I couldn't comprehend his words with the blood pounding in my ears. It was probably some sort of rant. I looked up to see the devil himself, Naraku staring at me. I felt his arm wrap around me pulling me into his embrace, his other hand on my chin tipping my head forcing me to look at his face.

His eyes looked at me, our gazes lock with one another. I could feel his warm breath fan around my neck sending shocks to my spine. His hand drifted down slowly as I tried to regain my senses. I felt a strong tug on my soul. I looked down immediately, I saw my shikon shard in the palm on his hand. "Give it back you damn spider bastard!" I screeched. My hands closed around his fist trying to pry the shard out of hands. "Ku ku ku ku ku my dear Kagome. You will be the first to see me rise to power. " he proclaimed. I saw his and hand slide into his kimono and pulled out the incomplete jewel. A rush of power flowed into my soul calming me and giving me strength. It felt sooo good. I haven't experienced a felling like this in what seemed like an eternity. A ghost of something I knew long ago but what was it? What was this feeling? It felt like an inner peace of some kind. It felt like I was complete. There was hollow feeling that ate up my insides ever since part my soul was taken. It was no longer there. I felt so free! A burden lifted off my shoulders! I felt alive, truly alive with feeling! I was Kagome Higurashi! The world was mine for the taking! N one could stop me! "Feel the power, little miko. Let it fill your soul. It feels good doesn't it?" He whispered in my ear huskily.

He raised the final shard and put it in my hand. "Come my dear Kagome, let us complete the Shikon no Tama together." He held me tighter, pressing our bodies together. He held his hand between us, the incomplete jewel in the palm of his hand. In the back of my mind there was something yelling 'DANGER' and 'STOP' but I wouldn't listen. I placed my hand in his, thus completing the jewel. A light glowed between our hands. Emitting endless power onto our fingertips. A beauty beyond no compare, a treasure above all treasures. The Shikon no Tama. I laid my head against his chest, the jewel between our hearts. I loved it, every second that went by. Naraku held me and wrapped both of his arms around me. I could faintly hear yelling in the background but everything else faded away. A calm and blissful moment we shared together. Naraku began to laugh evilly, I didn't care. I felt his aura started to change becoming completely demonic.

* * *

_Kikyo_  
I aimed my arrow toward the bastard Naraku and my copy. Kagura was setting the last sutra in place. I gathered all the energy that I could in my arrow. Inuyasha was yelling, trying to get Naraku and Sesshomaru hitting his poison whip against the barrier in a last attempt to stop Naraku.  
The Shikon no Tama was formed, I felt it in my soul or what was left of it. If the it all went according to plan, I would have my soul back.  
Kagura gave me the signal.

I shot the arrow.

It hit the mark.

* * *

The sacred arrow pierced through Kagome's heart, the Shikon no Tama, and Naraku's heart.

Their blood spilled on the jewel and their hearts kept beating together.

It felt like time stopped.

They plummeted down, the rift opening from the earth below.

Hell beckoned them and so they fell deep.

To an unsuspecting eye it seemed, they fell.

Together, in a lover's embrace.

* * *

**YES! It has been edited!**

**A very special thanks to my beta,**

**Actual-Dionysius !**

**This guy is a genius.  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
